1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to computer process management systems and, more importantly, to a method and apparatus for automatically optimizing a startup sequence to improve system boot time.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a typical computing environment, an organization may employ a number of technologies to process, store and secure mission critical data. The organization may configure a plurality of computers with various software programs and hardware devices in order to operate effectively. For instance, a computer may utilize an operating system and one or more related components to produce a platform through which several software programs (e.g., word processing software, email software, spreadsheet software and/or the like) cooperate with certain hardware devices, such as hard disk space, memory, network components, storage components and/or the like.
When a computer is powered on, one or more processors execute various programs (e.g., bootloaders) that load data and software code into memory (e.g., Random Access Memory (RAM)). These programs permit access to various hardware devices and software programs. For example, a CPU may execute a system BIOS (Basic Input Output System) in order to initiate a boot sequence from a boot partition (e.g., a disk partition) and run the operating system. After the operating system loads various devices drivers and library files, the operating system generates a graphical user interface on a display. Then, the operating system initiates a sequence of startup programs of which a computer user may operate during a computing session.
A system registry (e.g., MICROSOFT WINDOWS registry) may include information associated with such a startup sequence. As such, the startup sequence may be modified in order to add and/or remove one or more startup programs. The startup sequence may also be modified in order to change an order in which the startup programs are executed during system boot time. Unfortunately, current startup management software are unable to determine an optimal sequence for these startup programs.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a method and apparatus for automatically optimizing a startup sequence to improve system boot time.